


A Good-Looking Guy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [94]
Category: Jawbreaker (1999), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballroom Dancing, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Inspiration, Modern Royalty, Moral Lessons, Morality, Original Character(s), TV Tropes, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami Yugi teaches Courtney Shayne a lesson about judging others based on how they look. (Inspired by a few lines from the YGO fanfic titled “Sudden Changes” that used to be on FanFiction.Net.)
Relationships: Yami Yuugi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4411
Comments: 2





	A Good-Looking Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Good-Looking Guy**

“May I cut in?” Courtney Shayne, the Queen Bee of Reagan High School, queried in a rude manner.

Yami narrowed his eyes at her. “No, you may not. I am in the middle of a dance with Amber at the moment.”

Courtney frowned before foolishly reaching over and grabbing Yami by the shoulder. “And just who are you to deny me, the Queen Bee of Reagan High School?” she snapped angrily.

“I am Yami, the Emperor of Japan. Just be thankful we’re in Egypt right now. In Japan, grabbing me the way you did would get you almost severely punished — and in ways you cannot, and should not, imagine,” Yami replied calmly.

Courtney’s reaction to those words was anything but calm. The anger left her dark brown eyes as they widened in shock. “You! You’re the Emperor!” she shrieked before turning around and heading off the dance floor.

Yami shook his head and smirked at the retreating back of the Queen Bee (as Courtney was often called), while his dancing partner, Amber Marie Phoenix, did her best not to laugh out loud. _Serves Courtney right, thinking of me as a “troll” and referring to me as such in passing when she didn’t really know that I am actually a handsome guy,_ he thought.

Amber then stopped her quiet laughter as something that was not of the good came to her right then. “Yami, I just realized something — and it isn’t good.”

Yami turned his gaze back to her as they then left the dance floor and headed over to a bench, so they could rest their feet and take a much needed break from all the dancing they had done. “What is it, Amber?” he queried kindly. “I promise not to laugh — honest.”

Amber sighed. “She’s angry,” she began, referring to Courtney. “Now that she’s seen how handsome you really are instead of the troll she had imagined you to look like, she will try to make amends and woo you.”

She paused, waiting for his reaction, and was puzzled when she noticed that Yami was actually smiling.

Looking away from Amber for a moment, Yami then shook his head; he had sensed that Courtney would attempt to try something like that, and his intuition was right. “Oh, that Queen Bee, as I’ve often heard her called? If she thinks she’ll be successful in her attempts to woo me after the way she initially derided me and called me a troll until she saw how I really look, then she’ll just be wasting her time. My mind is made up,” he replied, his baritone voice sending shivers of the good kind up and down Amber’s spine. Smiling still, he turned back to Amber and offered her his hand. “I am yours... if you will still have me. However, I will not force you; instead, I will let you decide.”

Amber looked at his hand for a moment, and then took it in hers before turning it so the back was facing her. With that, she bent her face over it and pressed her lips to his knuckles. When she raised her head back up, there was a smile on her face as Yami looked into her eyes.

The smile on Yami’s visage grew a little bit bigger. He’d done the gentlemanly thing when it came to Amber by allowing her to make a decision for herself; after all, he felt it was best to let her do so. And in this case, she had made her decision: she’d chosen him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
